


Fitting of an All-Star

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Spoilers, and furious sobbing on my part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my personal interpretation of Chapter 1's ending, which by the way was one of the worst in terms of emotional impact in my personal opinion, all bias aside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting of an All-Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fandom, I'm here to dump my stuff here.
> 
> So, here's my take on Chapter 1! As I said, it's the worst in terms of emotional impact, followed closely by chapter 2, as we didn't really see much character development for either the victim or the culprit, and that execution was brutal, proving just how serious Monokuma was. And I'm sure it's not just me when I said it left an impact, and a heavy one. I hope I do the ending justice, I'll be over here denying it now. Because Leon deserved better than this, in all honesty.

The room fell into silence as everyone glanced to one another, then to the pale redhead all frantically looking at them, his eyes wide with fear and his skin glistening with sweat. He was visibly shaking as he grabbed the edges of the podium and addressed the rest of the 12 students.  
“I-it was self defence! She… Maizoni was gonna kill me! I panicked, I… it was an accident! I-I…” Leon’s breathing was heavy as all he got back was looks of disapproval.  
Celes scoffed. “Kuwata, you had a chance to end it when Maizono fled into Naegi’s bathroom. But you just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” There were nods of agreement as Leon stuttered, unable to come up with a rebuttal.  
“Well done guys!” The high pitched shrill of Monokuma cut the tension with a plastic knife… which seemed to snap halfway through. Everyone tensed up. “You caught him! Now… let’s see he gets what he deserves!” The bear let out a crude laugh as he pulled out a gavel, a button rising just in front good him. “Order must be kept in a civil environment! Therefore, we hereby find you, Leon Kuwata, guilty of murder!” Monokuma slammed the gavel down on the button, as Leon stared in shock, paler in colour than his jacket.  
“G-guys… c'mon, you can’t do this, you can’t-” His words were cut short by a metal ring choking his neck, causing him to let out a gasp and grab it, desperately trying to pull it off, before he was suddenly pulled back with a strangled scream. Everyone looked at each other with horrified looks and he was launched down a dark corridor that had opened up with a button press.  
“We must f-follow him!” Ishimaru exclaimed, though his voice was shaky, and the prefect wasted no time running after Leon. Everyone else followed soon after.   
  
They ran as fast as the could to catch up to the speeding Leon, Naegi’s taking the lead quite early in. This man was Maizono’s killer… but yet, he felt no anger towards him… No, this wasn’t Leon'a fault… It was all his fault. Letting the innocence of the All-Star be his determination, Naegi sped up, almost reaching Leon as he was screaming. The two looked at one another, Leon with tears streaming down his face - the guy was an ugly crier. To be expected. Naegi stared at him with wide eyes, before reaching his hand out, ignoring the pain in his legs to tell him to stop running. Leon reached out to grab it, to let it be his salvation-  
  
Just as their fingers brushed, before Naegi could grab them Leon suddenly jolted back, screaming once more. His back slammed against something hard, and he was caged in, metal clamps closing in on his chest and ankles, his hands trapped just under his chin. He was closed in. Hopeless. But yet he still struggled and screamed for mercy.  
  
The rest of the students could not get to him, a metal fence in their way. Naegi grabbed onto it and shook it was all his might, and though it made noise, it didn’t open or fall. He slammed his fist against the mesh.  
“Kuwata!” He shouted, and Leon looked at him with an expression of pure fear, and even from the distance between them - a good few feet - it sent a chill up Naegi’s spine.   
Monokuma laughed as he walked forward, on Leon’s side of the gate, leaning against some kind of machine that was set up directly in front of the helpless sports star. The bear chuckled. “I thought this would only be fitting of the Super Duper High School All-Star.” The lights suddenly turned on, everything around being seen in full view by blinding white beams - like a baseball pitch on a late night. “BATTERS UP!” Monokuma flipped a switch with maniacal laughter, and the machine whirred to life… Launching a baseball right at Leon’s stomach. If he could recoil, he would, only letting out a cry of pain, followed by another, and another, as the launched balls got faster and faster, hitting Leon’s body at a faster more crippling rate with each passing minute.  
  
And everyone else was forced to watch.  
  
Fujisaki gasped, tears in her eyes, burying her head into the jacket of Oowada who was standing beside her. She was shaking, crying harder and begging for it to stop, so to spare her Oowada covered her ears so she couldn’t hear the pained cries at least. He wore a scowl on his face.  
“You bastard!” He shouted, but the bear was indifferent. Ishimaru had taken to finding a means of escape, but the hallway they’d so desperately run down was blocked off by a wall he couldn’t seem to open. Both Togami and Celes watched indifferently, taking complete opposite expressions to that of Asahina stood not too far away. The swimmer had her hand over her mouth, eyes wide with shock and threatening to spill precious water. Kirigiri turned away and refused to watch. And Naegi… he was frozen. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as he watched, and was shaken to his very core. This was cruel. And now, though he hated to admit it… he was thinking just how to stop this so no one else had to suffer.  
  
“Say goodbye to your All-Star!” Monokuma shouted, and Leon opened his eyes briefly, only to have almost his entire vision covered in a white glossy coat. The only thing he did see before he let out his final scream… was Naegi’s face, full of regret.  
  
A single baseball hit the fence as there was silence on the ‘pitch’. Naegi looked down, only to see it stained with the blood of a guy who was only a puppet in the cruel play this bastard of a puppetmaster and chosen to perform.


End file.
